Sekret
Sekret - czwarty odcinek serialu. Czas trwania: Ok. 45 minut. Streszczenie/Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczynasiękońcem rozmowy telefonicznejzpoprzedniego odcinka. Kiedy Luna pyta panią Sharon czy wie kim jest Sol ta szybko zabiera jej telefon a następnie krzyczy na nią. Gdy główna bohaterka odchodzi do swojego pokoju Sharon natychmiast woła Reya i każe mu ustalić kto dzwonił i dlaczego pytał o jej siostrzenicę. W tym samym czsie na torze Matteo i Gaston starają się ustalić kto przykręcił kółka od wrotek Luny. Matteo zaczyna podejrzewać, że Jasmin i Delfi nie zrobiły tego same i, że to Ambar z zazdrości zleciła im to zadanie. Kiedy chłopcy rozmawiają kilkanaście metrów dalej dziewczyna Matteo krzyczy na swoje przyjaciółki. Tamara przerywa próbę Nico i Pedro. Chłopcy martwią się, że nie mają żadnej piosenki i, że brakuje im gitarzysty. Za ścianą natomiast próbę mają Jim i Yam, która również zostaje przerwana tym razem jednak przez Ramiro, który zaczyna naśmiewać z nastolatek. Przy kolacji Miguel i Monika zauważają, że Luna ma zły humor. Kiedy pytają co się stało rozmowa przeradza się w kłótnię. Kiedy dziewczyna wraca do pokoju jej Ojciec stara się przekonać Monikę do zastanowienia się nad zniesieniem zakazu jazdy na wrotkach. Ta jednak ignoruje słowa męża i zabiera się za sprzątanie. Miguel idzie do sypialni córki by zanieść jej ciasto i porozmawiać. Gdy wchodzi do pokoju zastaje ją czyszczącą swoje wrotki. Pociesza nastolatkę i obiecuje, że wróci na tor dużo szybciej niż myśli. Po wyjściu taty Luna jest o wiele szczęśliwsza. Tymczasem w Meksyku Simon zaczyna grać w pracy czym denerwuje szefową. Gdy ta zaczyna na niego krzyczeć chłopak traci cierpliwość i pyskuje. Na końcu po prostu wychodzi. Przez całe to zamieszanie następnego dnia zostaje zwolniony. Lunie śni się, że znajduje się w salonie w rezydencji pani Sharon. Przez środek pomieszczenia idzie kobieta, której twarzy główna bohaterka nie jest w stanie dostrzec. Gdy tajemnicza osoba staje przy kominku przyglądając się jednemu ze zdjęć Luna próbuje odwrócić ją kiedy jej się to udaje kobieta okazuje się być zaskakująco podobna do pani Sharon. Następnego dnia kiedy Luna przechodzi obok miejsca ze snu bierze zdjęcie na które patrzyła kobieta. Na zdjęciu widnieje ta sama kobieta co w jej śnie. Chwilę potem pojawia się pani Sharon i nakazuje Reyowi schować wszystkie zdjęcia. Matteo pyta Ambar czy przykręcenie kółek we wrotkach Luny to jej sprawka. Dziewczyna oczywiście zaprzecza.Tino i Cato porzucają Anonim. Kiedy Luna wchodzi do salonu w rezydencji próbuje znaleźć zdjęcie które oglądała dziś rano. Niestety nie ma go tam. Gdy pyta rodziców jej mama pozwala jej wrócić na tor, więc tuż po obiedzie nastolatka idzie do Jak&Roller. W tym samym czasie Nina przypadkiem podsłuchuje rozmowę Ambar, Jasmin i Delfi, w której ta pierwsza krzyczy na pozostałe przyznając się, że to ona kazała przykręcić kółka wrotek Luny. Tamara przyjmuje Lunę spowrotem do pracy, A w Rollerze zaczynają się zapisy na konkurs wrotkarski dla par. Postacie pojawiające się w odcinku Postacie główne *Luna Valente *Matteo Balsano *Ambar Smith *Nina Simonetti *Simon Alvarez *Delfina Alzamendi *Jasmin Gorjesi Postacie poboczne *Pedro Arias *Nicolas Navarro *Sharon Benson *Regulamin *Miguel Valente *Monica Valente *Amanda *Tino *Cato Postacie epizodyczne * Piosenki pojawiające się w odcinku Valiente A rodar mi vida Galeria Chcesz przejść do galerii? Kliknij tutaj! Kategoria:1 Sezon Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Streszczenia/Opisy Kategoria:Spoiler